Yumiko
Player: Txenriks *'Name: Yumiko' (由美子) *'Meaning: '"reason/cause, beauty, child" *'Nicknames: Yumi' *'Themesong/Playlist' *'Gender: Female' *'Sexuality: Heterosexual' *'Age: 36' *'Nationality: Japanese' *'Build: petite' *'Height: 5'0' *'Weight: 112 lbs' *'Team: BLU' *'Job Class:' Spy *'Current Load-Out:' :--- Disguise Fan: functionally similar to the disguise kit, changes to display face of current disguise. Sturdier than it looks-- enough to strike with. :---'Knives: '''Can be thrown, though she only has a limited amount on her person. :---'''Standard C+D / Sapper' (though she doesn't like to use them and specializes moreso in assasination) :---'Agility//Martial Arts: '''Yumi does not believe in or use firearms; her only long distance weapon is if she manages to throw one of her knives. Instead of a projectile, she benefits from nimbleness and ability in hand-to-hand. :---'''Noh Mask:' What Yumi wears during battle instead of a balaclava. *'Offspring:' Unborn son, Michiro, who was aborted against her will. Personality Generally cold and xenophobic, but polite-- even if such politeness is actually just mockery, or being paid lip service. Yumi's not very nice. Be efficient and cordial and good at your job, and you can establish a decent working relationship, but any respect or admiration there will most likely never be fond. Seeing as how Yumi has a nasty tendency to mix up attraction and hatred, that's probably for the best. With enemies, she has a tendency to let her true cattiness show. History Yumiko hails from a rural area of Japan, where the western influences and technological advances of the post-WW2 era were looked down upon. While still young, she fell in lust with a local fellow and became pregnant-- but it was a shameful thing, and an "accident" was arranged that forced her into miscarriage. Yumiko had genuinely loved the unborn child and looked forward to motherhood-- after the incident, her psyche never really recovered. Gruesomely murdering the ones responsible for the loss of her child, Yumi fled to a remote area of Japan and trained intently to ensure that such helplessness could never occur again. Though her distaste for the West is pretty plain, BLU's offer of a blank slate was an offer she couldn't refuse. "Yumiko" is not her real name, nor has she provided BLU with a surname. Such things are tolerated, with spies. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Assassination from close range. Her martial agility allows her to climb and leap to unusual areas, and her proficiency with a knife makes her deadly at close range despite her size. Her favorite trick is to drop down from a high area to attack. Weaknesses *When unarmed, she is small and not physically strong enough to overpower most foes. *Her disdain for modern weaponry backfires in that she has very few options with which to attack from a longer range. Relationships RED *--- BLU *Julian: Bumped into her while attacking and caused her death during M3. As a perfectionist, she still totally blames him for this. 'Character's Gallery' Yumi tegaki 1.png Yumiwip002smaler.jpg Yumi victor comment.png Yumi headshot.jpg Yumi tegaki 3.png Yumi tegaki 4.png Category:BLU Category:Spy Category:Characters Category:Yumiko Category:Blu